Conventional measures to adjust to align a spindle motor of an optical disk apparatus with an optical pick-up at an identical axis mostly are: to provide a plurality of positioning holes on a base plate, and then to tightly screw connect the spindle motor to the positioning holes; wherein the positions of the positioning holes have been designed to make the spindle motor of the optical disk apparatus and the optical pick-up be aligned at the identical axis. However, such a conventional measure still has quite a large error; if it is required that alignment shall be done with an extremely minute error and be extremely accurately completed at an identical axis, the conventional measure is unable to do further fine tuning.
A Taiwan patent No. 454,925 titled “Positioning Device for an optical pick-up and a spindle motor of an optical disk apparatus” disclosed the positioning device for positioning the optical pick-up and the spindle motor of the optical disk apparatus; it uses the optical disk apparatus to adjust and correct to make a CD bearing surface of the spindle motor of the optical disk apparatus be on a same reference plane as that of an object lens of the optical pick-up. The positioning device comprises: a guide unit including a first guide member and a second guide member parallel to each other and being both on the same reference plane, and used for supporting the optical pick-up and allowing the latter to slide along the reference plane; and a main-axle base plate including a motor bearing surface for bearing and fixing the spindle motor of the optical disk apparatus and for bearing a bearing portion of the first and the second guide members, the bearing portion surrounding the spindle motor of the optical disk apparatus and being parallel to the CD bearing surface of the spindle motor of the optical disk apparatus. The above state content of the prior art mainly expressed that the CD bearing surface of the spindle motor of the optical disk apparatus is on a same reference plane as that of the object lens of the optical pick-up. However, it did not express any teaching about how to adjust the spindle motor of the optical disk apparatus and the object lens of the optical pick-up to align them at the identical axis.
In view of the above stated defects and deficiency, the inventor of the present invention tried hard to figure out an improvement and thus developed a transverse-adjustment device that can make an optical disk apparatus adjust the transverse position of the spindle motor very conveniently.